


it felt like home

by valtersus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ravenbell, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersus/pseuds/valtersus
Summary: "I think I may like you, Reyes"





	it felt like home

She sat on the corner of the bed, next to him. He looked at her and tried to come closer.

“Do you think… I mean, I know you’re not in love with me or anything. But, do you think you may like me?”

"I… don’t know. Why are you asking that?"

She stared at the floor. He held his breath for a second, and then looked directly at her face. “Because... I think I may like you, Reyes.”

Her mouth was half-closed and her breath was agitated. Their faces were closer every second, and the butterflies they felt whenever they were around each other made their appearance again. She noticed him closing his eyes, and his lips were trembling.

And then it happened. Their lips touched. It was like all the butterflies had become wasps. It felt strange, but familiar in a way they had never felt before. Their lips only separated when they couldn’t breathe anymore, and they opened their eyes at the same time. Raven could sense his heartbeat. He stopped for a second, staring at her like he was trying to keep every single angle of her face in his memory.

“I’m…sorry” he finally said when he found the voice to speak.

She smiled, and her eyes were shining like stars. “Don't be.”

And this time, it was her the one who pounced on him and kissed him again. She put her hands on his messy hair, while he traced lines on her back. When they realized, they were cuddling on Bellamy’s bed, with her inclined on him to touch his freckles.

“It’s like you have a little whole galaxy on your face.” He smiled. “I want to count them all” she said, while her fingers were still walking around his face softly.

“I wish we had enough time for that.” He turned his body to look directly at her.

“Who says we have to move from bed?”

“Grounders say so.” Raven huffed, and laid up to watch the ceiling of the tent. His hand came closer to hers, until they tied them up.

“So, what are we now?” She was looking at their hands tangled up. She turned her face to look at him, and then moved her eyes back up. Bellamy did the same.

“I don’t know. What do you want us to be?”

She stopped and thought for a second. “I just want to make sure it works.”

“We will make sure it works. You won’t be hurt again, I promise.”

She held his hand harder. “That’s a tough thing to promise down here on Earth.”

“Maybe. But I’ll take care of you.”

She kicked his stomach playfully. “I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. But it’s better to have a boyfriend covering your back, isn’t it?”

“So, you’re my boyfriend now?”

Bellamy smiled. “If you insist.” She crossed her arms and he laughed, putting an arm around her.

“I’m not letting you treat me as a baby.”

“I won’t. I’ll just make sure you know how important, smart, badass and good at sex you are."

She looked at him with her mouth and eyes opened, and he laughed. “Oh my god, shut up”, and she kicked his arm.

“I know you’re not a baby, but I may carry you around like one sometimes.”

“In your dreams, Bellamy Blake.”

“I’m already on a dream, Reyes” he said, smiling at her. Bellamy’s eyes were shining more than ever, and Raven’s smile was as big as the space.

“That’s cute” she said, and then he held her tight onto his body, setting a little and soft kiss on her head. And in each other’s arms, wrapped in Bellamy’s bed, forgetting the chaos that was going on outside the tent,  _it felt like home._


End file.
